recuérdame
by zorojurotheronin
Summary: "Puede que ella no recuerde por qué ahora, pero pronto lo hará y volverá a casa."
1. Chapter 1

"¿No te cansas de ver ese espejo?"

La pequeña figura se da vuelta, sus ojos color violeta escrutándolo.

"Por supuesto que no. Dime, ¿no es lo más hermoso que has visto?"

Él suspire y voltea sus ojos, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Llámame si necesitas algo."

* * *

 _Propiedad de Ichigo._

 _Si estás leyendo esto ALÉJATE DE MI HABITACIÓN, PAPÁ._

* * *

 _Hoy vi en clase de literatura lo que llaman "diario," así que decidí tener uno, pero por supuesto no escribiré ese tipo de cosas de niña como "querido diario."_

 _Aparte de clase de literatura, el resto del día estuvo bastante aburrido. Hoy llegó una niña nueva a la clase, tiene cabello color caramelo corto y ojos marrones; al parecer se mudó el fin de semana. Keigo dijo que es muy bonita, y Tatsuki lo golpeó por eso. A mí me parece que sonríe demasiado._

 _Mamá me buscó en la escuela cuando salió del trabajo otra vez, le insistí en que no tiene que buscarme porque ya tengo diez, y me sonrió. Volvió a preguntarme si soy amigo de Uryū, y cuando lo negué le dio risa. Ya se lo he dicho mil veces, no soy ni seré amigo de él. Es raro._

 _Planté un cactus afuera de mi ventana. Es más divertido que una mascota._

* * *

 _Llegué a la escuela y Tatsuki estaba hablando con la niña nueva. Le saqué la lengua y me haló de las orejas. Me presentó ante ella. Se llama Orihime y no le falta ningún diente._

 _Las clases estuvieron aburridas, como siempre. Todo es muy fácil. Hoy Chad y yo encontramos una oruga verde, la traje a casa y la puse al lado del cactus._

 _Hoy me buscó papá. Vio a Orihime y le dijo que sería excelente como su nuera. No sé qué significa, pero ella se puso roja y pateé a papá para que dejara de molestarla. Le conté a mamá y lo regañó. Karin apoyó a mamá y Yuzu intervino para que dejaran a papá luego de que él usó sus lágrimas de cocodrilo._

* * *

 _Se me había olvidado que escribía aquí. Papá todavía no lo ha encontrado. O eso creo._

 _Tatsuki incluyó a Orihime en nuestro grupo. Ahora come con nosotros. Parece que las otras niñas no la quieren. No entiendo por qué, las niñas son raras. Chad tampoco entiende._

 _Cuando nos íbamos Tatsuki dijo que si no quería que siguieran buscándome debería caminar con Orihime a casa. No sé dónde vive ella, así que no pregunté más y asentí. Todo porque mi papá no me busque más en la escuela._

 _La oruga se volvió gris y está colgando del cactus._

* * *

 _Esta mañana abrí mi ventana para regar el cactus y en la ventana de la casa enfrente hay una maceta con una planta que tiene flores blancas. Es extraño, porque hasta donde sé esa casa está desocupada. No me preocupa porque mi cactus es más genial. Traeré otro que le haga compañía._

 _Yuzu me mostró un peluche de un león que consiguió hoy paseando. Es bastante feo, la verdad. Se llama Bostov._

* * *

 _Hoy me enredé en matemáticas, Orihime me ayudó. Es bastante inteligente. Me dijo que mi oruga está pasando por algo llamado metamorfosis y se convertirá en una mariposa. Reaccioné sólo para decir "ajá." A ella le dio risa. Tal vez soy bastante estúpido._

 _La planta del frente es una planta de fresas. Quien quiera que sea, se está burlando de mí. Papá, si lees esto, ya sé que eres tú._

* * *

 _Chad se irá de vacaciones con su abuelo la otra semana y Tatsuki me dijo que deberíamos unirnos a un "dojo." No sé qué es, pero suena divertido. Le diré a mamá._

 _Orihime me dio un poco de su pastel. Ahora somos amigos._

* * *

 _Vi una silueta pasar por la ventana de la casa del frente, y luego a un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos marrones con un traje saliendo de ella esta mañana. Le pregunté a mamá y dijo que es el nuevo vecino y se llama Sora. Al parecer fui el último en enterarse._

 _Seguro papá le dijo que plantara esas fresas para molestarme. Investigaré a fondo._

* * *

 _El dojo es genial, aunque Tatsuki tiene más talento que yo, al parecer. Mamá me busca siempre que salgo._

 _Hoy vi a Sora afuera de la escuela en la salida. Le preguntaré a mamá si tiene niños o algo._

 _Chad aún no vuelve._

* * *

 _Orihime está empezando a hacer amigas. No me inspiran confianza. La última vez que hizo "amigas" quisieron cortarle el cabello, y Orihime con el cabello corto se vería fea. Tatsuki dice que soy un idiota._

 _Chad volvió. Se bronceó bastante. Me contó que fue con su abuelo a la playa. Nunca he estado ahí, pero se oye genial._

* * *

 _Orihime se hizo amiga de una rara con lentes y cabello rojo que siempre la abraza. Tatsuki parece un dragón guardián alrededor de ella._

 _Por cierto, las fresas de la planta de la ventana de la casa del frente estaban deliciosas. Ichigo 1, papá 0._

* * *

 _Orihime llegó deprimida hoy. Me dijo que plantó frutas en su ventana y algo se las comió. ¿Qué clase de monstruo hace eso?_

 _La oruga dejó su capullo extraño en mi cactus y se fue. Seguro aprendió a volar._

* * *

 _Esta mañana me levanté a regar el cactus y la ventana del frente estaba abierta. Había alguien ahí regando la planta de fresas. No, no era Sora._

 _Me comí las fresas de Orihime. Soy un monstruo._

 _Ella no me vio. Salí corriendo._

* * *

 _Le enseñé a Orihime mis movimientos de karate. Dijo que estaban geniales. Le dije que se uniera al dojo, y me dijo que no podía porque estaba en algo llamado "club de costura."_

 _Dejé la ventana abierta por si la oruga – ahora mariposa – decide volver._

* * *

 _Definitivamente, no entiendo cómo alguien como papá puede ser médico. No es nada serio. Hoy invitó a Ryuken y a Uryū a comer y lo único que hizo fue contar bromas absurdas de las que sólo mamá se reía._

 _Uryū aún me cae mal._

* * *

 _Mamá invitó a los vecinos a cenar. Orihime se ruborizó cuando me vio al entrar a la casa. Luego de cenar la invité a ver el capullo que dejó la oruga – ahora mariposa._

 _No fui capaz de decirle que fui yo quien se comió sus fresas._

 _Me dijo que Sora sabe cómo atrapar libélulas. Que genial. Yo quiero hacer eso._

 _Empezó a caer nieve. Guardé mi cactus para que no se congele._

* * *

 _Orihime está algo extraña. Está muy callada, y sus sonrisas se ven falsas. Tatsuki no quiere decirme nada._

 _Sólo queda una semana de clases, y el dojo no abre hasta el otro año. Chad se fue de nuevo. Supongo que me dedicaré a ver tele._

* * *

"Entonces, ¿cómo está ella?"

La pequeña dama, sentada en un sillón blanco, seguía observando el espejo que tenía en la mano.

"Está triste," dijo mientras acariciaba el espejo, "puede que ella no recuerde por qué ahora, pero pronto lo hará y volverá a casa."

* * *

an: hola :D escribí algo


	2. Chapter 2

_Llegó el año nuevo. Papá dice que es tiempo de que sea un hombre. No entiendo de qué habla. Mamá solo sonrió._

 _Yuzu y Karin están preparándose desde ya para empezar clases. Yo no estoy tan emocionado._

 _Uryū vino con su papá hace días. Al parecer harán un viaje a otra ciudad para llevar a su mamá a un médico porque está algo enferma._

* * *

 _Encontré un gato negro en la calle y lo traje a casa. Papá dijo que se puede quedar._

 _Debo tenerlo encerrado en mi habitación._

 _Yuzu tiene un vestido listo para él._

* * *

 _Hoy vi a Orihime por la ventana. Ya no está triste. Le enseñé mi gato nuevo. Dijo que es muy tierno, y yo le dije que no. Mi gato es muy varonil y no es tierno. Es un guerrero. Caza muchos insectos._

 _La planta de fresas murió y me siento culpable._

* * *

 _Las clases aún no comienzan._

 _Tatsuki está en otra ciudad en un campeonato de karate para el que no clasifiqué, Uryū aún no vuelve (lo cual no me importa porque no es mi amigo) y no sé nada de Chad, pero creo que está en su casa._

 _Orihime me enseñó hoy un sombrero que hizo para mi gato. Le dije que no se lo iba a poner, pero se puso a llorar. Tuve que aceptarlo. No quiero imaginar lo que me haría Tatsuki si se entera de que hice llorar a Orihime._

* * *

 _Hoy visité a Chad. Jugamos a policías y ladrones. Por correr en la calle nos persiguió un perro._

 _El perro me mordió un pie._

 _Papá exageró cuando me vio y ahora tengo un pie vendado. Mamá solo asintió con preocupación. Yuzu parecía un mar de lágrimas. Karin se reía de ver cómo me vendaban el pie._

* * *

 _Papá vino a revisarme el pie y vio a Orihime por la ventana, plantando algo nuevo. Le dijo que podía venir a ser mi enfermera. Le pregunté si estaba loco._

 _Orihime dijo que sí._

* * *

 _Mamá agarró a mi gato sin nombre hoy, se lo llevó unos minutos, y volvió con él._

 _Al parecer, mi gato es en realidad una gata._

 _Yuzu salió corriendo emocionada a ponerle su vestido, pero mi gata es más rápida y saltó debajo de mi cama._

 _Por alguna razón le gusta olisquear mi cactus._

* * *

 _Orihime sabe cambiar las vendas sin apretarlas tanto, no como papá que me deja el pie morado._

 _Le dije que sería una gran doctora algún día y cambió al color de un tomate. Sigo sin entender por qué hace eso, yo sólo le estaba diciendo la verdad._

* * *

 _Hoy llegó un sujeto extraño que al parecer es amigo de papá y mamá, pero yo nunca lo había visto en mi vida. Llevaba un sombrero y un traje de rayas verdes. Cenó con nosotros y conversó un rato. Al parecer es algún tipo de científico loco, por lo que alcancé a escuchar. Hablaba mucho de explosiones e incendios en su casa._

 _Mi gata lo vio y en seguida se echó en su regazo y el hombre se alegró mucho cuando la vio. Según él, la gata es suya, lo cual explicaría eso. Llevaba dos meses buscándola. Se llama Yoruichi, y según él, es su mejor amiga._

 _Le dije que los gatos no tienen amigos. Son guerreros solitarios._

 _El hombre me miró unos minutos, se rio y siguió acariciándola._

 _Raro._

* * *

 _Uryū volvió. Solo con su papá._

 _Su mamá empeoró y murió._

 _No tengo comentarios al respecto. No puedo imaginar que pasaría si mamá no estuviera._

* * *

 _El lunes volveré a clases pero no quiero salir con este frío. Se me congelan las orejas._

 _Orihime y Sora se irán por un tiempo a visitar unos conocidos. Sí, precisamente el lunes. Faltará a clases. No la he visto desde hace unos días, pero Sora me pidió el favor de que le pasara las tareas cuando llegaran; pero no me dijo cuándo será eso._

 _Al fin me deshice de la venda. Y de papá actuando como doctor._

* * *

 _Volví a clases hoy. Todo estuvo muy aburrido, más de lo normal. Tatsuki se partió un brazo en su campeonato, y por eso quedó de segundo lugar._

 _Uryū está demasiado callado. Se parece a Chad._

 _Orihime se fue sin despedirse._

* * *

 _Esta semana ha sido de zombies, y no de zombies geniales como los de la tele. Zombies aburridos que tienen una rutina. Y la mía ha sido ir a la escuela, llegar a casa, hacer mis tareas y ver tele. Ni siquiera he ido al dojo, no tengo ganas de ir._

 _Mamá me preguntó si quería ir con ella al vivero, le dije que sí. Tenían una pequeña planta de fresas en una maceta, y le pedí a mamá que la comprara. Le debo eso a Orihime. La cuidaré hasta que vuelva, hasta entonces le hará compañía a mi cactus._

* * *

 _Ese peluche horrible de Yuzu ahora tiene un vestido rosa con brillitos. Puaj._

 _Sigo en modo zombie. Todos seguimos en modo zombie. Ya no es divertido ir a la escuela así. Le diré a mamá que la próxima semana si quiero ir al dojo. Este fin de semana será muy aburrido._

* * *

 _Ya hace una semana que he vuelto al dojo, y convencí a Chad de unirse. Los otros niños le tienen miedo porque es muy alto. Pero Chad no es agresivo. Los otros niños son unos bobos._

 _Aprendí nuevos movimientos. Según mi instructor, ya puedo pasar al cinturón amarillo. Genial._

 _Mamá dice que como ya somos niños grandes podemos volver a casa solos y ya no me buscará más._

* * *

 _Uryū nos dijo hoy que quería unirse al dojo también. Le dije que estaba bien y llegó en la tarde allá. No vendrá tan seguido porque está en el club de costura, igual que Orihime._

 _Hablando de Orihime, van tres semanas y aún no vuelve. No bajará su rendimiento porque la maestra me ha dado todas sus tareas. Son un montón._

 _La planta de fresas tiene una flor, no como mi cactus._

* * *

 _Hoy, lunes, fui a la escuela, llegué a casa, fui al dojo con Chad y Uryū, porque Tatsuki aún no puede, y volví a casa._

 _Mamá me dijo que vio a Sora llegar._

 _Solo._

* * *

"Dime, pequeña Hime, ¿regresarás con tu guardián o te quedarás un tiempo más conmigo?"

Una niña de cabellos de color caramelo y grandes ojos color avellana, envuelta en una gran cantidad de abrigos, la miraba perpleja.

"Tengo que ir a la escuela, pero no quiero volver. Aún no. Los extrañé mucho, hermanita. A ti y a Renji."

La pequeña mujer de cabello negro la miraba con los ojos aguados, y acto seguido la abrazó.

"Tú sabes que no podemos estar mucho tiempo juntas, Hime. Se perdería el balance. Y sabes lo que eso causa."

Suspiró.

"Una semana más y ya. Él volverá para llevarte de regreso a tu casa."

* * *

an: volví:D


	3. Chapter 3

_Pisé un charco y mis zapatos se congelaron hoy al volver de la escuela, por lo que tuve que quitármelos y cargarlos en la mano. Papá se rió de mí y mamá lo regañó. Ten eso, viejo._

 _La planta de fresas está como durmiendo, no veo que se ponga verde. Yuzu dice que debe ser el frío._

* * *

 _Este fin de semana, cuaderno extraño al que le cuento mi vida, volvió Orihime acompañada de Sora. Está muy pálida, muy callada y volvió a cortarse el cabello. No sé qué pasó donde estaba._

 _Fui a casa de ella horas después de que llegara, le entregué la tarea de todo el mes y me sonrió y me dio las gracias. Le pregunté dónde estaba y por qué se fue cuando comenzaron las clases, Sora respondió por ella y me dijo que estaba visitando a unos familiares al otro lado del bosque que rodea Karakura, y que no me preocupara porque había hablado con la maestra._

 _Orihime se fue a su habitación luego de eso y yo volví a casa. Todo está raro._

* * *

 _Uryū, Chad y yo somos el trío monstruoso del dojo según los otros niños, pero están mal. Uryū evita pelear, Chad es inofensivo y yo siempre estoy aburrido. Seguro no han visto pelear a Tatsuki. Ella es el monstruo, aún con su yeso._

 _Es en serio, ella da miedo. Una vez la vi golpear a otro niño por la cabeza y el niño cayó dormido._

* * *

 _Hoy descubrí que ver tele con la cabeza colgando del sillón es más divertido, si te levantas te mareas._

 _Apareció un ridículo programa de un hombre raro que caza fantasmas y hace una pose estúpida para reírse. A todos les gusta, pero no sé qué le ven. Es muy estúpido. Incluso a Uryū le gusta._

* * *

 _Vi pasar a Yoruichi la gata por mi ventana anoche, y estoy seguro de que se rio de mí. En serio. Yo sé que los gatos no se ríen, pero ella lo hizo. Yo sabía que ese señor extraño del sombrero verde era un científico loco, seguro cambió el cuerpo de alguien con la gata._

 _No me asustó, pero para estar seguro me escondí debajo de mi cama con la linterna apuntando a la ventana a ver si volvía. De alguna forma amanecí arropado en mi cama. Magia._

* * *

 _Le conté a mamá lo de la gata y papá entró riéndose a la cocina. Me dijo algo así como que tenía una gran imaginación y un poco de cosas extrañas. Mamá lo regañó, y cuando se fue de la cocina, me dijo que ella también sospechaba que Yoruichi la vigilaba por las ventanas, pero que no me preocupara, que los gatos negros no atraen la mala suerte._

 _Le dije que no es eso porque yo no creo en esas cosas de la suerte, es para bobos como los que ven el programa de Don Kanonji._

* * *

 _Hoy llamé a Orihime por la ventana y le di la planta de fresas. Me miró raro y le expliqué que yo me comí las fresas que tenía antes, y que como seguro la planta murió por eso, le conseguí otra._

 _Me sonrió como antes de que se pusiera rara y me dio las gracias._

 _También me preguntó si vi en la noche un gato negro de ojos amarillos mirándome por la ventana igual que a ella._

 _Le dije que sí, pero no le dije que era Yoruichi ni que estaba riéndose. Esto da miedo._

* * *

 _EL PELUCHE DE YUZU ESTÁ VIVO._

 _EN SERIO._

 _LO VI CAMINAR POR EL PASILLO CON ESE RIDÍCULO VESTIDO ROSA DE BRILLITOS Y CUANDO ME ACERQUÉ SE TIRÓ CONTRA LA PARED COMO SI NADA._

 _Salí corriendo y me encerré en mi habitación. No sé qué pasa, ni por qué, pero todo está raro._

* * *

 _Hoy en el receso les pregunté a mis amigos si han visto cosas raras últimamente. Todos excepto Orihime me miraron raro y me dijeron que no. Ella mencionó lo del gato en la ventana._

 _No sé si decirle lo del peluche._

* * *

 _Orihime me llamó hoy al salir de la escuela y me entregó el peluche de Yuzu. Me dijo que lo encontró en su habitación y que recordó que era de ella. Le di las gracias y lo guardé en mi bolso mientras íbamos a casa._

 _Al llegar, saqué esa cosa del bolso en mi habitación, lo agarré por las orejas y le dije que me dijera quién era, por qué estaba en mi casa y por qué había ido a parar donde Orihime._

 _La cosa me gritó que le dolía que le halara las orejas y que lo soltara._

 _Escuché que alguien venía, así que le tapé la boca con cinta, le amarré las patas y lo arrojé al fondo de mi armario._

 _Estoy seguro de que ese científico raro amigo de papá está detrás de todo esto._

* * *

 _Que loco, llevo dos meses sin escribir en esta cosa._

 _Para resumir, quien sea que esté en el peluche de Yuzu es un tal "Kon" que pelea con "esa mujer loca de cabello morado" y que ahora está atrapado en el cuerpo de un peluche. Que estúpido, se dejó atrapar y ahora es un peluche._

 _Tatsuki, ahora sin yeso, asusta a todos en el dojo. Incluso a mí. He aprendido cosas nuevas en este tiempo, justo cuando ya me estaba aburriendo, voy por el cinturón naranja._

 _Sora le compró a Orihime una bici nueva y ahora ella sale a pasear en las tardes siguiendo el recorrido del río. Cuando le dije a papá que quería una bici sin rueditas buscó mi vieja bici y le quitó las rueditas. No sabía que eso se podía hacer. Ahora la llevo a la escuela, es más rápido._

 _Ahora duermo con la ventana abierta. Yoruichi va casi todas las noches y se sienta ahí a mirarme. Le gusta mirarme mientras leo unos libros que me dio mamá, creo. No he vuelto a escuchar que se ría, así que todo está bien._

* * *

 _Las flores de primavera me dan alergia, lo descubrí este último mes. La planta de fresas está verde, creció algo y está más alta que mi cactus, tiene una flor pequeña en una rama._

 _Decidí salir en la bici las tardes que no voy al dojo, igual que Orihime. Jugamos a las carreras. Ella es muy rápida, a veces no logro alcanzarla. Necesito repotenciar mi bici para que vaya más rápido._

 _Ya tengo un cinturón naranja. Papá dice que combina conmigo. No entiendo._

 _Chad me regaló un trébol de cuatro hojas. Como siempre, no dijo nada. No creo en esas cosas de la suerte, pero es genial porque es distinto a los otros tréboles. Lo tengo guardado en mi caja de cosas personales donde guardo esto debajo de mi cama para que papá no lo agarre._

* * *

 _MI CACTUS TIENE UNA FLOR._

 _NO SÉ DE DÓNDE LA SACÓ, PERO TIENE UNA FLOR. NO ENTIENDO._

 _A la pequeña planta de fresas le tomó dos semanas, pero donde estaba la flor ahora hay una fresa. Es emocionante. Orihime le tomó una foto con la cámara de Sora._

 _Dejé ir al feo peluche de Yuzu, y le dije que si volvía a saber que trataba de huir por mi ventana llamaría a la "mujer de cabello morado."_

 _Lloró (creo, no sé cómo llora un peluche) y me dijo que todo menos Yoruichi._

 _Yoruichi es una gata. Que vi reírse de mí una noche. Y pasa por mi ventana casi siempre. Y vive con el loco del sombrero._

 _Son como piezas de un rompecabezas que estoy seguro que voy a armar. Detective Ichigo entra en el caso._

* * *

"Faltan cuatro meses aún, no te preocupes."

"¿Y si le pasa algo?"

Él, como siempre, recostado en el marco de la puerta, la miró con desespero.

"Rukia, suelta ese espejo. Ella está bien. Estará bien. Es allá donde debe estar, no aquí. En este momento ni debe acordarse de nosotros. Sora la cuida. Ellos la vigilan también. No le pasará nada."

Ella deja el espejo en la pequeña mesa mientras una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla y camina hacia la ventana, admirando el eterno paisaje invernal alrededor de su palacio. No por nada era conocida como la Reina de las Nieves.

Un pequeño alboroto se escucha por los pasillos y un joven de cabello negro se detiene en la puerta.

"Majestad, el señor Urahara llegó y solicita su presencia en el salón."

* * *

 **nota** : HOLAAAA:D volví a cambiarme el user, que no se note mi reciente obsesión con Zoro T-T Debido a que estoy de vacaciones y tengo MUCHO tiempo libre, decidí darme una vuelta por acá y a petición de ustedes, terminé este capítulo. Espero con esto aclarar un poquitín. El pequeño Ichigo ya no escribirá tan seguido, ya casi cumplirá once años y pues, se distrae con otras cosas, pero no se preocupen, tengo bastante planeado para esto :D mil gracias por sus reviews, sus favs y sus follows, me alegran los días infinitamente!


End file.
